<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[回近回] 感官过敏 by hagane001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420491">[回近回] 感官过敏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagane001/pseuds/hagane001'>hagane001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagane001/pseuds/hagane001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：回生林克（100年后）×近卫林克（100年前）<br/>两人共存的状态</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 感官过敏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>• 大师模式下的世界设定<br/>（初始台地有人马 + 回生去卓拉领地雷兽山之前，近卫给回生的「如何优雅地用10攻武器杀死一只人马」战斗教学</p><p>• 近卫林克无法进入神兽内部，无法进入神庙内部，无法触碰大师剑<br/>（已经不再是这一代的勇者，有点像阿时），所以解救神兽和公主只能100年后的回生林克来做</p><p>• 血月近卫会变得十分虚弱，被血月的月光照射会损血。碰到怨念沼泽等污染物会非常疼痛并大量损血。</p><p>• 进入王城会缓慢损血，但因为是从王城里出来的近卫套，所以还可以暂时撑一段时间</p><p>• 遇守护者会大概率触发心理创伤，也会下意识迎战</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>感官过敏</strong>
</p><p>（一种病，对某事物的感觉过于敏锐）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回生翻了个身。</p><p> </p><p>老旧衬衫的粗糙布料在床褥间摩擦，发出轻微的声响。</p><p>轻微到几乎掩盖了房间中另一个人的呼吸声。</p><p> </p><p>他知道他就在下面。</p><p>躺在床上面朝墙壁，背对着一楼的回生想。</p><p>……那个讨厌的家伙。</p><p> </p><p>然而他对那讨厌的家伙的感知却清晰得丝毫不受控制。就如那轮抬起头就能看到的，悬在夜空中的血色的月亮。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>迂腐、顽固、死脑筋。</p><p>满口责任义务和过时的骑士精神。强硬又不通人情，蛮不讲理的臭屁小鬼。100年前的老古董……</p><p>他忿忿地在心底数落道。</p><p>难怪卓拉族的人说他是——</p><p> </p><p>想到这里，回生忽然浑身如浸冰水般打了个冷战。</p><p> </p><p>他下意识地停下来，在内心回味了半秒，随即便有点后悔地啧了一声。他连忙很小心地回避了那个白日里在卓拉领地听到的、比方才罗列的这些更能刺痛对方的句子，甚至还有些庆幸自己没有纵容它就这样翻出那只名为过分的口袋——哪怕仅仅只是在心底的腹诽。</p><p> </p><p>楼下传来的呼吸声突然变得更轻了。</p><p> </p><p>一刻钟前，回生还能偶尔听到对方制服肩章碰撞出的恼人金属声。</p><p>然而现在，那些声音却如被窗棂割破后落在地板上的幢幢树影，零碎得难以辨认。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>每次血月到来都会令回生心烦意乱。</p><p> </p><p>空气中弥漫着破絮般的血色碎片。回生时常会有种错觉：仿佛倘若不小心碰到，它们便会如柔软的荆棘刺入皮肤，沿着骨骼向内蛊蛊生长。耳边传来风声的同时，似乎也传来了过去他曾手刃过的怪物们的嘶鸣。</p><p>血管中的液体在疯狂燃烧。沸腾地冲向四肢端末，叫嚣着试图奔涌而出。</p><p> </p><p>回生心浮气躁地再次翻了个身。终于睡意全无地坐了起来。</p><p> </p><p>刚买下的旧房子里仍是家徒四壁。钱袋里仅剩的一点点卢比，也只够他拜托樱达帮忙打造一张床，一扇门，一块门牌，还有一楼角落里放着的那盏从East Wind杂货店里淘来的老旧煤油灯。</p><p> </p><p>他还记得说出那块门牌名字时樱达的表情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“林克们的家？”</p><p>樱达的视线有些狐疑地围着回生——或者说100年后从复苏神庙苏醒的林克——转了一圈。</p><p>“林克‘们’的家？”</p><p>他用更加怀疑的口吻重复了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>回生张开口，刚想回答什么，却感觉被人从身旁拉住了袖子。</p><p> </p><p>那个迂腐、顽固、不通人情的死脑筋。</p><p>却几个星期以来，第一次破天荒地伸出胳膊，用被雪白的手套包裹的手指，轻轻扯了扯回生身上海利亚服的边角。</p><p> </p><p>“……林克的家。”</p><p>他一惯紧闭嘴唇微微张了张。</p><p> </p><p>对方唇形的轮廓在阳光下跃动起来，变成了活生生的。不似回生平时所熟悉的那副沉默模样——仿佛撬开那条薄薄的唇线仅仅令他吐出几个字都无比艰难。</p><p> </p><p>那家伙就站在回生身后夕阳的阴影里。</p><p>然而地面上没有他留下的脚印。空气中没有他呼吸的气息。连夹杂着风声和闲散蛙鸣的落日都无法侥幸看清他脸上的表情。</p><p> </p><p>可回生却无比真切地听见了，那清晰响在耳边的，另一位林克的声音。</p><p>“……谢谢你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>视线穿过「林克的家」二楼的木栏杆，回生看到近卫林克——或者说100年前那个少年时代就名气远播的近卫骑士——正背靠着墙，半躺半坐在地上。</p><p> </p><p>窗外血月的月光在一楼地板中间投下了一滩绛红色的光斑。夜空中偶有血色破片飘过，搅得它粼粼涌动。</p><p>如同一块丑陋的，活的伤痕。</p><p> </p><p>沉默间，回生惊讶地看到近卫竟然一反常态地伸出了手——那双纤尘不染的白手套已被脱下，整齐地放在一边。对方的手指裸露在令人燥热的空气中，指尖正对着那块丑陋的光斑，仿佛想要触碰它一般靠近、再靠近。</p><p> </p><p>见此，回生不由得前倾身体，情不自禁地喊出了声。</p><p>“等等——”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>已经迟了。</p><p> </p><p>下一秒，他看到近卫林克似乎被狠狠地烫了一下，然后飞快地将胳膊收了回去。</p><p>但他没有错过对方一瞬间微蹙起来的眉心，和手指上一闪而过的焦红痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>他有些生气地从床沿站了起来。</p><p>拜那讨厌的家伙所赐，回生现在已经彻底清醒了。他抓住楼梯扶手，几乎是从二楼一跃而下。</p><p>“你疯了？”</p><p> </p><p>方才还沉迷于那块光斑的近卫似乎被突然从天而降的回生吓了一跳。</p><p>他少见地缩了缩肩膀，像是做错事还被最不该发现的人抓了现行般，向后靠紧了背后的墙壁。</p><p> </p><p>“……吵醒你了？”</p><p>他一边说，一边将刚才被灼伤的手指往身后更深的阴影里藏了藏，口气听起来竟然还夹杂着少许歉疚：“抱歉。”</p><p> </p><p>回生并不想听他的道歉。</p><p>他走上前，半蹲下来，手指扣紧了近卫的肩膀。</p><p>“你刚才——”</p><p> </p><p>属于另一个人的体温，透过肩膀上近卫装的布料侵入进来，徘徊地粘连在皮肤上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“……只是试试。”</p><p>近卫漫不经心答了一句，随即生硬地偏了偏身体，试图将自己从回生的手掌中挣脱。同时伸出另一只没有触碰光斑的手，尝试去够放在不远处的白手套。</p><p>他似乎还不能适应自己和回生之间过度接近的距离。</p><p> </p><p>皇家蓝被两人间的无声角力拉出几条浅淡的褶皱。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道血月会令我受伤。我只想试试……会到什么程度。”</p><p> </p><p>回生看着面前的对方将嘴角刺眼地挑了起来。</p><p>他顺利地抓起了自己的手套，并打算趁回生还来不及松手的间隙，将藏在背后的那只手赶快塞进去。</p><p> </p><p>那副淡淡的口气，令这些听上去仿佛只是什么测试勇气的难关，必须承受的考验。</p><p>以及只要不断适应就可以忍耐的疼痛。</p><p> </p><p>“……只是有点烫。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回生并没有给他这样做的机会。</p><p>他敏捷地捉住了近卫的手腕，强行将那只胳膊扭转过来。近卫的手指上有一块新鲜的，显而易见的红斑——这令回生想起在竞技场外看到过的粘稠的怨念，只不过眼前的这块正在以肉眼可见的速度迅速消褪。</p><p> </p><p>他目不转睛地盯着它。</p><p>血液的流淌声更加强烈地，聒噪地响在耳边。</p><p> </p><p>红色的月亮已在不知何时移动了位置。</p><p>地板上那块丑陋的光斑消失了，取而代之的则是被握在手中的，另一个人受伤的手指。</p><p> </p><p>触手可及的冰冷。与对方的声音一样，仿佛毫无生气。回生想起神庙中那些不时出现的流水——它们在不为人知的地底冰冷地流淌了一万年，只为等待赋予那位不知何时会出现的勇者以海利亚女神为名的，孤独的试炼。</p><p> </p><p>近卫不动声色地抽回了手，将手掌塞回仿佛能完全保护自己的白色手套里。他抬起头，眼角瞥了一眼二楼的方向，无声地示意回生最好立刻退回自己的领地。</p><p> </p><p>“我睡不着。”</p><p>回生非但没有后退，索性还向前进了半步，在近卫身边坐了下来。他百无聊赖地支起一条腿，手腕搭在膝盖上，背后靠上了和近卫相同的墙壁。</p><p>“来聊聊吧。”</p><p> </p><p>近卫有些讶异地看向他。</p><p> </p><p>“你竟然会想和我聊天。”</p><p>沉默半晌，他神情嘲讽地开了口：“……真是稀奇。”</p><p> </p><p>“拜托了，英杰大人。”</p><p>回生不禁有些头痛地揉了揉太阳穴。当手腕靠近耳尖时，他甚至有种可以听到自己血液鼓噪声的错觉：“我知道你恨不得我现在就赶去王城。不过我们或许可以换个话题。看在等下天一亮我就得履行跟你之间的诺言，跑去那个雨下个不停的卓拉领地解救那只见鬼的神兽的份上。”</p><p> </p><p>“瓦.露塔。”近卫不满地纠正道。“米法的神兽。不要用这种不敬的方式称呼它。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>听到这句话，回生突然放下胳膊，向近卫的方向转过身来。</p><p> </p><p>“——那他们为什么又要那样称呼你？”</p><p> </p><p>蓝色的眼睛直直地、毫不避讳地盯着另一双蓝色。</p><p>仿佛想从对方的眼中捉住一丝少见的、稍纵即逝的情绪波动。</p><p> </p><p>“他们？”</p><p>近卫反问。</p><p>声音中听不出任何情绪。</p><p> </p><p>“卓拉领地的人们。姆兹力，赛恭，还有……”</p><p>回生伸出手，不得要领地试图比划出不同鱼鳍的形状。</p><p>“他们说你是……”</p><p> </p><p>然后，他便如愿以偿地捕捉到了。</p><p>那一丝滑过湛蓝眼底的稍纵即逝。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>蓝色的主人很快便切断了它。</p><p> </p><p>回生看到身边的近卫飞快地垂下眼睛。</p><p>他猜不到他在片刻之间会想到些什么。只听到良久之后，对方嘴唇动了动，淡淡吐出的却是之前回生还躺在床上时那个差点被在心底腹诽出来的、刺痛的句子。</p><p> </p><p>冰冷的。</p><p>流淌过一整个百年的句子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“……失败者。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 言语过失</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>• 回生林克之所以叫回生，因为复苏神庙日文叫「回生の祠」</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“失败者？”</p><p>回生不屑地吹了声口哨。</p><p>轻盈的尾音在房间中旋转，打着圈儿撞上墙壁。</p><p> </p><p>“我见过卓拉领地那块文字残缺不全的石碑。上面记载的那位一百年前帮助他们解决莱尼尔的人，就是你吧？”</p><p> </p><p>身边没有传来任何回答。</p><p>只有轻微到几不可闻的呼吸声。</p><p> </p><p>回生猜测那大概是一种已在近卫身上深深烙印下的，骑士与战士的行为准则——身处陌生的环境，面对陌生的对象，他们永远首当其冲地选择将连自己呼吸在内的一切自我都抹杀殆尽。</p><p> </p><p>回生去过王城，也读过塞尔达公主的日记。</p><p>他知道对于100年前的近卫而言，曾经有两座战场时时刻刻环绕在他周围，难解难分。</p><p> </p><p>最终他选择了用剑应对一个。</p><p>用沉默应对另一个。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>对方滴水不漏的距离感，反而令回生产生了一种想要对他施加恶作剧的幼稚心理。他曾经不止一次想过，如何才能把对方那虚伪的沉默打破，砸烂，撕碎，露出那家伙面具下那些一直被小心翼翼地藏起来的，狼狈的，血淋淋的——</p><p> </p><p>归根结底，大概也因为那令两人不甚愉快的初次见面，彼此都没有留下什么好印象。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就算按照旅人们口耳相传的小道消息顺藤摸瓜，路遇行走型守护者，饶是回生也不得不绕了点远路。直到下午过了半，他才终于成功地沿着背后从船坞潜入了王城。</p><p> </p><p>在解锁了那座掩埋于王城内的神庙，摸到几把通体漆黑的不知名武器，又一路顺手开了几个陈旧到布满蛛网的宝箱后。</p><p> </p><p>看着城外将晚的天色，与生俱来的敏锐本能令回生不敢过多恋战。</p><p>于是他没顾得上仔细瞧瞧，就将宝箱里的东西和顺来的武器一起一股脑儿地塞进了口袋。并赶在夜幕降临前，原路返回了海拉鲁平原。</p><p> </p><p>当晚，劳累了一整天的回生破例又劳累了半个晚上，好不容易才用那几把看似威风、实则十分脆弱的武器清光了一个怪物营地。他来回踱过几步，挑选了怪物营地中一块有着天然弧度、正好成为绝佳屏障的低矮岩石，在旁边升起篝火，打开了自己的袋子。</p><p> </p><p>我要在这里美美地消磨一下时间。</p><p>还要一口气睡到明天中午。</p><p>用怪物营地那口锅做了满满一袋料理的回生满心欢喜地盘算着。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不料，翌日凌晨5点刚过，他就被人从熟睡中惊醒了—— 一只狠狠砸中自己脑门的粗木枝残忍地打破了回生的美梦。</p><p> </p><p>他刚刚睡意朦胧地睁开眼睛，就看到一双明显是海利亚人服饰的雪白靴尖正嚣张地一起一落，明晃晃地垂在自己面前。一个不知半夜从哪里冒出来的家伙正以一个交叉双臂的姿势，冷冰冰地坐在身旁那块石头上。</p><p> </p><p>对方脑袋上戴着一顶奇怪的皇家蓝军帽。白色长靴，白色半长手套，还有一身看起来仿佛活在过去老旧油画里的华丽军服。</p><p> </p><p>他居高临下地翘着腿，目光锁定了正狼狈地从草地上爬起身来的回生。一开口，便用训斥般的语气毫不客气命令道：</p><p>“……滚起来。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“……哈？”</p><p>回生摸了摸还沾着露水的后脑勺，不得要领地抱怨了一句。</p><p>他眯起眼睛，看向那个因为逆着光看不清脸，但身高应该和自己差不多，甚至比自己还要稍微矮上一点点的身影。</p><p>最终决定用毫不客气回报毫不客气。</p><p> </p><p>“——你谁？”</p><p>毕竟连初始台地那位自称是海拉鲁国王的老人，也没能令他改变半点自己重新苏醒后直白到见底的口气。</p><p> </p><p>那人听到这话后无声地挑了挑眉，一言不发地从岩石上跳了下来。</p><p> </p><p>对方身手十分轻盈——除了胸前花纹繁复、在阳光下反射出点点金光的皇家绶带在风中投下了一片阴影之外，他落地时甚至没有发出一点声音——回生不由得有些惊讶地瞪大了双眼。</p><p> </p><p>然后他就看到，那双雪白的靴子在面前那一片狼藉、不知何时再次堆满了各式怪物的角、指甲和肝脏的地面上转了个圈。灵敏地避开了可能弄脏那身衣服的秽物后，又以迅如闪电的速度向自己的方向袭来。</p><p> </p><p>紧接着，皇家蓝的制服后伸出一只被白手套包裹着的手，从那令人不由得捂住口鼻后退的恶臭中，飞快地挑起了一把生锈的剑。</p><p> </p><p>下一秒，还沾着腥臭血气的剑锋，便好似从未曾生锈一般凌厉地划破空气，落在了回生的颈边。</p><p> </p><p>几根金发应声而断。</p><p>在晨曦中迎风飘散。</p><p> </p><p>清晨的阳光夹杂着平原上湿润的鸟鸣声，温柔地网罗住二人周身。</p><p> </p><p>一个熟悉又陌生的声音仿佛跨越百年尘封，第一次响在了回生面前这片重生后崭新的海拉鲁大陆上。</p><p> </p><p>“……给我滚起来。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>“我知道那是你。”</p><p>回生没能等到期待中的回答，便更换打法，主动出击——他在这方面一向极具天赋，擅长得令人惊叹。</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>近卫闻言少见地开了口，声音依旧充满讽刺：“你当时还说我是一件除了你之外没人会捡的破衣服。”</p><p> </p><p>“……不是那一次。”</p><p>对于100年前的自己，回生知道近卫多少可以感知到一些自己的情绪，尤其当它们比较强烈的时候。同样，他也可以感知到近卫的，就好比现在：他知道对方藏在白手套里的手指关节已经握得咯吱作响，似乎很希望立刻在他脸上来那么一下——正如他们第一次见面时近卫所做的那样。</p><p> </p><p>“100年前他们曾经对你感恩戴德，不是吗？”</p><p>他装作毫不在意，却又不禁偷偷瞟了一眼近卫的手——毕竟这家伙的拳头还是挺疼的。但他并没有停止继续说下去：</p><p>“卓拉领地一共也没几块石碑，除了工匠自作聪明的那块，其余刻得都是王族历史和王室壮举。你是第一个登上卓拉族石刻史料的外族人。作为一个海利亚人——”</p><p> </p><p>“……100年前。”近卫纠正道。“结果它现在还在那儿。你也看到了。”</p><p>想起卓拉族书记官芙拉拉特提到莱尼尔时那双隐有惧意的眼睛，他低下头，努力盯住面前地板上两人并列地排在一起的脚尖。</p><p>“我做的事……没有起到任何作用。”</p><p> </p><p>只有在这种时候——提到100年前那些刺痛却又不得不揭开的历史的时候，近卫才会露出这样的表情。</p><p>仿佛刚才触碰血月的光斑时，那尝试适应并忍耐疼痛的表情。</p><p> </p><p>“不能这么说。”</p><p>回生忍不住训斥对方。</p><p> </p><p>反正正值血月，他虚弱得很。</p><p>——我才不怕他。</p><p>回生有点骄傲地在心里自我安慰道。</p><p> </p><p>“就好像那只神兽……瓦什么？”回生不满地反驳，“就连它也没有办法一直守护卓拉领地一百年。可从来就没有人说过它的不是。你只不过是一个路过的旅行者。一个外族人。你已经——”</p><p> </p><p>“瓦.露塔。”</p><p>近卫再次纠正他。这个死脑筋的家伙为什么就是不肯放过这些琐碎的细节。回生腹诽道。只不过这一次，对方的声音却比之前轻了许多。</p><p>“他们之所以没有说它的不是，是因为它的失控……其实也是我的责任。”</p><p> </p><p>近卫的呼吸随着话音落下而浓重起来。</p><p>仿佛那层厚厚的、生人勿近的盔甲，仓促间露出了一丝破绽。</p><p> </p><p>自打两人结识以来，回生觉得这家伙还从未像今晚一样说过这么多话。也许是血月导致的虚弱，让他平时滴水不漏的精神也出现了破绽。</p><p>“还有米法，也是我——”</p><p> </p><p>回生终于无法继续忍耐再听这家伙胡言乱语下去了。</p><p> </p><p>“没有人的死是你的责任。”</p><p>他怎么会是我呢？回生心想。这样仿佛一只会行走的责任感罐头一样的家伙怎么会是我？哪怕是100年前的我——</p><p>“每个上战场的人都该明白，生死全凭运气和自己的本事。在战场上，没有人有足够的余裕背负起另一个人的生命。”</p><p> </p><p>“这不一样。”近卫说。</p><p>他用手指安静地绞着近卫装下摆的绶带，将平整的皇家蓝和暗金色滚边弄得一团乱。</p><p>“我是队长。”</p><p> </p><p>“——是你自己想要当的吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>近卫不说话了。</p><p> </p><p>他艰难地发现，自己无法简单地用“是”或“不是”来回答回生的问题。100年前发生过的一切对如今的回生来说都过于复杂。更何况看着那双重新醒来后清澈见底的眼睛，他甚至觉得要求这样一个人去了解自己百年前的处境，未免也有些太不公平。</p><p> </p><p>“况且，你已经背负过很多人的性命。去过哈特诺城堡吗？沿着诺凯河一路向前，穿过双子山峡谷，就在马宿边上。”回生用手指在空气中比划了一个简单的双子山轮廓。“那里有一大片开阔的草地。”</p><p> </p><p>见近卫没有回答，回生觉得大概自己的描述还不够准确。毕竟海拉鲁太过广袤，他甚至现在都不知道自己只经历过它几分之几的土地。而哈特诺城堡这种相对王城稍显偏僻地方，过去一百年，说不定也早已被面前这个家伙丢在了脑后。</p><p> </p><p>“还有许多……呃，守护者。别担心——已经死透了。完全不会动的那种。”</p><p>回生绞尽脑汁地回忆自己第一次目睹哈特诺城堡外那如今已变为辽阔草场的旷地时，内心所经受的强烈冲击——想到那座仅凭一人之力便将守护者残骸堆积如山的、沉寂了百年的古战场，他不由得觉得嘴巴里有些发干。</p><p> </p><p>“……但真的非常多。大概有几十——甚至上百个。密密麻麻地堆在哈特诺城堡外。我曾在那里遇到一位旅行者，他告诉我，眼前这些都是一百年前那位海利亚英杰大人的杰作。如果没有他，当年哈特诺城堡的人们，还有整个哈特诺村，现在说不定早就——”</p><p> </p><p>我知道那也是你。</p><p>他在心底小声说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而近卫并没有给他说出这句话的机会。</p><p>一片寂静中，他忽然猛地抬起胳膊，用手臂撑住背后的墙壁，缓缓站起身来。</p><p> </p><p>月光在这一刹那毫无预兆地黯淡下去。令回生有种恍惚的错觉——仿佛那家伙撑着墙壁的手臂，几乎在肉眼可见地发着抖。</p><p>微弱的抖动甚至顺着墙壁攀沿而下，传到回生正靠在同一面墙壁的脊背上。</p><p> </p><p>“……喂？”</p><p> </p><p>回生抬起头，想要看清对方的眼睛。</p><p>却发现那双眼睛里除了微光下如夜空般深不见底的蓝色外，什么都无法看清。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“——林克。”</p><p> </p><p>片刻之后，近卫终于开了口。</p><p> </p><p>他低声喊他的名字。</p><p>他们共同的名字。</p><p> </p><p>“天亮了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……我们该出发了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 进食障碍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>一个AU，近卫+回生，与四英杰，国王和公主并存的情况<br/>侬叔现状未知（大概还没醒吧</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>他敢打赌——那家伙肯定连私房钱也一股脑儿都丢进这只箱子里了。</p><p>力巴尔沉默地腹诽道，并用一尘不染的羽毛尖掀起门口那只雕着海利亚骑士纹章的金属箱。当终于从下面取出这家的钥匙时，他仍对这次拜访心存忐忑。 </p><p>力巴尔求助般望向挑在自己翅膀边上的那只用利特羽绒加厚了的保温袋。<br/>诱人的香气正从袋口不断溢出，氤得这栋孤零零的住宅附近都是。他很清楚袋子里有什么：一盒烧肉饭，两只烧肉饭团。简单并乏善可陈。可不知为什么，就是好吃得不行。</p><p>你不能拒绝烧肉饭。 <br/>一个有点吵闹的声音不合时宜地飘入脑海。 </p><p>别问为什么。你就是不能。烧肉饭，火辣海鲜煎烤，蘑菇烤肉串。知道吗？跟鼓隆咖喱粉和铁板烧一样。男子汉永远的浪漫。 </p><p>说这话的人当时正张开双臂，对他比划着一个很大的圆，似乎卖力地想说服他“永远的浪漫”这个概念到底有多神圣和宽泛。 </p><p>当时坐在一旁的近卫心不在焉地听着，一边毫不客气地扒了一口正说话的那位少年刚刚盛出锅的南瓜酿肉。他鼓起腮帮，意犹未尽地咂咂口中顶级兽肉浓郁的香气，瞥了眼少年一手抄口袋斜倚餐桌的背影，心满意足地批评道：</p><p>……傻透了。 </p><p> </p><p>——傻透了。 <br/>力巴尔在心底第无数次嘀咕。</p><p>那把铜色的钥匙在羽毛尖上掂量几下，终于被他放弃地插进锁孔。<br/>门无声打开的瞬间，他再次看了看手中的利特羽绒袋。仿佛里面装着的不是食物，而是一只勇气罐头。</p><p>年末已至，房内壁炉却仍是冷的。12月底用力囤积了整年的冰冷空气霸占整个室内，连力巴尔脖颈的羽毛都不由得收缩起来，替主人打个寒颤。</p><p>这栋房子并不大，但仍令人感到温馨。王城骑士的收入并不能令原本就年轻得还在成长期的两位房主们衣食无忧。好在其中一位十分擅长打理房间，热衷此道且不吝财钱。一张曾摆放两人份餐具的餐桌，满墙琳琅的武器架，二楼床边小桌上甚至还插着一朵从据说名为克洛格的小淘气鬼手里偷偷抢来的黄色小花。</p><p>还有那块该死的石板。</p><p>利特走进客厅，希卡石板上蓝光仍亮着。房内没开灯，石板表面溢出的黯淡光亮成了屋内唯一光源，幽幽铺满整个房间。</p><p>一个人影背对他，坐在一楼餐桌前。<br/>餐桌上所有餐具都被收了起来。力巴尔发誓，自己那双看似纤细但格外有力的利特脚掌一度踩到过一两块细微的碎瓷片。似乎餐具们曾被某个人盛怒之下一齐推到地上，事后再后悔不叠地片片捡起。</p><p>惨淡蓝光将对方的后背染成银色。<br/>人形轮廓边缘仿佛溶化，即将被吸入石板内的浩瀚历史中。 </p><p> </p><p>“近卫？” <br/>力巴尔试探地唤一声。</p><p>没有任何回应。</p><p>这在意料之中。他想。那沉默寡言的家伙，他本也没指望对方会说出什么好听的话来——力巴尔蹲下身，本能地沿途收拾起脚下的杂物。它们挡住了他的去路，让他在这方寸间举步维艰。</p><p>而他和那人影之间的沉重空气，仿佛也变成了许多道无形的墙壁。</p><p>他捡起几只冷掉的皇家餐盒，里面依然装满没有被碰过的、冷掉的食物，全是他带来的。力巴尔记得每只印有皇室家纹的餐盒当初进入这屋子时都还热气腾腾，再被他用利特羽绒袋小心包裹。他依稀在角落看到一块积了灰的顶级烤里脊岩。他猜达尔克尔也来过，并造访哈特诺村这间离群索居的房子不止一次。</p><p>“……吃饭了。” <br/>他难得好脾气地将那些杂物拢在一处，从口袋里掏出一只袋子装好。</p><p>换作平时，利特的英杰大概会抱怨上一万句话。不知天高地厚的海利亚人，过分自以为是的骑士，年轻到对这个世界一无所知的小鬼，虚有其表到根本无法承担大任的勇者，你们两个加起来更是双人份的愚蠢——</p><p>然而此刻。<br/>他心中毫无怨怼。 </p><p> </p><p>餐桌前的人好像什么也没听见。依旧淡漠地背对他。</p><p>力巴尔走近，才发现对方手指正用力捏着希卡石板边缘。常年持剑而线条流畅的腕骨附近泛起微微的血管轮廓，淡薄阴影重叠地浮在脱下白手套后露出的皮肤之上。 </p><p>“近卫。”<br/>力巴尔叹口气，心里再次打起了退堂鼓。<br/>他可不能就这么转头走掉。</p><p>塞尔达是女孩子，不能让她来面对这些。乌尔波扎现在还要陪着她。达尔克尔更不可能——只有块头和力气值得夸赞的鼓隆族，就算来了也束手无策。</p><p>而回生——那个年轻又愚蠢，喜欢把房间装饰得温馨到如今只会令人感伤的小海利亚人，则是把他们几个的人生都搅得天翻地覆的罪魁祸首。</p><p>现在还能正常行动的人只剩下他一个。</p><p>所以，作为利特族优秀的战士。<br/>他无论如何也不能转头走掉。</p><p> </p><p>力巴尔抓住最后一根救命稻草般从羽绒袋里掏出了自己的勇气罐头——那盒烧肉饭。</p><p>温热熟悉的香气在空气间肆意飘散开来，钻进他和坐在桌前的人的鼻孔里。仿佛平时会煮出这烧肉饭的人，如今还能在这屋子的灶台边觅得踪迹。</p><p>煮饭时，少年嘴角会挑起一缕对即将出炉的佳肴无比期待般、天真到有些可笑的笑容。也许他会像以前一样，用白色齿尖叼住嘴里的麦梗上下晃动，目光瞟着锅里快煮好的南瓜酿肉，担心它们哪怕被稍多煮上一秒就会丧失所有美味般谨慎，一面假装不耐烦地挥着胳膊，大声对他唯一的同居人——他的双生子，喋喋不休地嚷道：“和你们这些足不出王都的近卫骑士相比，亲自去感受这片大地上的每一缕风才是男子汉的浪漫”。</p><p>秒针每走过一格，声音都被无限拉长。<br/>刻度与刻度间被如死般的安静和窒息填满。</p><p>不知过了多久，力巴尔看到那人影终于动了一下。<br/>金色脑袋向他转过来。</p><p>于是，他看到了一双布满血丝的，沉默得令人心悸的眼睛。 </p><p> </p><p>“……闻起来很香。”<br/>他突然想起自己还有救兵，连忙献宝一样又拿出那两只饭团递上前，恨不得塞到面前这人鼻子底下。</p><p>“陛下……让宫廷厨师按回生留下的菜谱做的。”<br/>就连说出那家伙的名字时，力巴尔都有些后怕。羽毛缝隙中渗满汗水，心虚得连他那颗见多识广到无比强大的利特心脏都要跳出口腔。</p><p>“他说你——”<br/>“陛下命令你，必须吃点东西。”</p><p> </p><p>金发少年闻言，抬起头看向他。</p><p>冰冷、安静和窒息的十二月的分分秒秒霎时从他蓝色的瞳孔里汹涌流出，时光倒灌的潮水将每一寸可呼吸的空间淹没。力巴尔不敢直视它们，只得慌张地转开视线。眼角余光不小心瞥见桌上仍发出惨淡萤光的希卡石板上，那已被近卫反复看过无数再无数遍的画面。</p><p>石板中，用一侧肩膀斜倚着墙的金发少年微微动了动。</p><p>他躺在一处冰冷而泥泞的角落，金色眉峰微微蹙起。那身破碎的蓝色英杰服蹭过墙壁时大概弄痛了他。他的右手臂已被折断，耷拉在身侧一动不动，另一只则虚软地捂着腹部，然而也并不起什么作用——那里有一处可怖的裂缝。仿佛冬日凛冽的冷风徒手撕开他的身体，将男孩体内那些温暖也温柔的东西尽数强行拉扯出。</p><p>血氤氲开，铺了满地。血色手印抹在凌乱墙面上，绛红液体淌进鎏金地饰的缝隙里，汇成褴褛织物一般皲裂的形状。</p><p>金发男孩捂住侧腹的那只手不知何时垂了下来，无力地瘫在地面。滴着血的指尖蘸进更浓稠的血泊里。</p><p>掌中血迹被揉成凌乱的丝线，撑满每条绵延至皮肤深处的纹路。</p><p> </p><p>面前面容仿佛和对方同个模子刻出的金发少年低下头，沉默地将手伸向面前的餐盒。</p><p>大概那个力巴尔也害怕提起的少年的名字真的起了什么神奇的作用。多日未进食的近卫此刻无声地打开餐盒盖，却没有接过力巴尔递来的餐具，而是毫不顾忌骑士仪态地用手指拈起一团米粒，直接送进了嘴里。</p><p>——很好吃吧。<br/>记忆中的少年得意地挑起眉毛。</p><p>它盘旋在他下厨时自然而然会弯出笑意的眼角上方，末梢蜿蜒进被束起却仍有几根零散又顽皮地垂落肩膀的金发中。金发的发辫尾柔软地伏在他脖颈边，仿佛一枚从金色阳光里不甚掉落的音符。</p><p>力巴尔还记得，那时自己站在近卫身边。刚出锅的南瓜酿肉的香气挠得他舌头和心里都在发痒。他甚至打算放下利特族高贵的尊严，趁那愚蠢的海利亚少年正向捂嘴咯咯笑着的塞尔达公主施一个有些不熟练的骑士礼而没有留意这边时，偷偷溜过去挖走一勺。</p><p>然而他刚迈出一小步，就听见那一丝不苟地穿着近卫装、并能把同居人那个歪歪扭扭骑士礼施得比对方端正数百倍的另一位金发少年，正将自己面前盘子里最后一颗被南瓜瓤炖得绵软入味的肉块送入口中，用牙齿轻轻碾碎，吞进喉咙，最后低声咕哝了一句什么。</p><p>仿佛一只被喂得饱足的小型猫科动物在晒成橙黄色的木地板上优雅地翻了个身，面前的骑士眯起眼睛，懒洋洋地看向不远处那颗笑意满满的太阳。</p><p>……唔。<br/>他咕哝着说。</p><p>是很浪漫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不肯吃饭？<br/>年过半百的国王陛下——被回生挂在嘴边的“那老头”——转过脸，担忧地问。</p><p>图书室内空无一人。除了几缕费力钻过厚重窗幔的夕阳，每个角落都是一片寂静。寂静一路蔓延进国王的书房，攀上桌沿。</p><p>国王陛下的胡子有几缕疏于打理地缠在一起。没有人告诉他。</p><p>……是的。<br/>力巴尔搓了搓自己两翼的羽毛尖，不知该放在身前还是身后。<br/>昨天奉命飞去哈特诺村……几天前给他带的便当还在房门口。</p><p>力巴尔抬起眼睛，端详着“那老头”的表情。<br/>他看着国王陛下把手中的烟斗摘下，伸出，在面前金紫色的烟灰缸内使劲扣了扣。他看着他再把烟斗塞回嘴里。<br/>可那烟斗是冷的。并未点火。自然从头到尾就没有什么烟雾，遑论烟灰。<br/>然而没有人告诉他。</p><p>回生——<br/>力巴尔不由自主地咽咽口水，舌头也打结。</p><p>国王陛下侧过脸。听到那熟悉名字的音节，老人腮上的肌肉似乎抖动了一下。力巴尔赶忙低下头，不敢看他。</p><p>那该死的，愚蠢的，陷我们于如此境地的……只顾牺牲自己而保全所有其他人的。<br/>海利亚的英杰。</p><p>力巴尔心想。</p><p>——他告诉我，海利亚人不吃不喝只能活七天。近卫已经……</p><p>图书室微敞的门缝里闪过几个匆匆人影，力巴尔认出其中之一是塞尔达。她身着完全不适合她的纯黑长裙驻足门口，向这边默默看了几秒。他看到她绞紧白皙双手，抬起下巴似乎想要……但她什么也没说。</p><p>……请在这里等一下。</p><p>国王陛下也看到了黑服的公主。他用力咳两声。<br/>夕阳穿透他面前那片呛到他的不存在的烟雾，迷蒙地遮住他的脸。</p><p>老人拉开椅子，站起身。力巴尔看得出他似乎尽力想维持王家威严，然而他的脚步依旧不受控制地深深浅浅。</p><p>我来……我们来，想想办法。<br/>他望向女儿，以手掩面，咳着说。</p><p>当天最后一缕阳光在这时掠过他缓慢走向书房外的身形。<br/>老人的背影仿佛一瞬间苍老过许多年。</p><p> </p><p>十分钟后，力巴尔鼻子里再次闻到了那股久违又熟悉的烧肉饭香。</p><p>那香味令他想起少年在笑意中弯起的眼睛。想起他在厨房缭绕的淡奶油色蒸气里露出的金发。还有比划完那很大一块的“男子汉的梦想”时，男孩脸上那副笑得傻透了的表情。</p><p>曾经拥有这一切的主人，如今被关在那只窄小的石板里。那块散着黯淡萤光的屏幕里。</p><p>那家伙身边没有热气腾腾的烧肉饭，没有软糯浓香的南瓜酿肉。他还穿着那身破破烂烂的、象征男孩在过早年纪便匆匆承担起勇者身份的蓝衣，布料被血湿得看不出原本颜色。</p><p>他再次抬起手捂住腹部。金色的脑袋一次次垂下又抬起，如尝试在焦土中挣扎生出绿色的幼草，艰难而顽强地呼吸。</p><p>少年呼出的白气在十二月冷得令人发抖的空气中凝结成一团团漂泊的棉絮。仿佛一场缓慢而残忍的行刑，血液从他指缝中过分慷慨地溢出，于流逝的一分一秒间，带走他身上仅存的温度。</p><p>然而石板里的金发少年依旧努力歪着身体，以背靠墙壁的姿势，用大腿和小臂边缘拼命地捧住了什么东西。仿佛只有这一件东西，才足以支撑他到现在还能坐起而非倒下，清醒而非昏迷。</p><p>活着而非死去。</p><p> </p><p>力巴尔只陪近卫看过一遍这段录像。</p><p>他只敢看一遍。甚至一遍也没有看完。在这段录像中最应睁大眼睛的时刻，他却因无法承受而选择背过脸去。</p><p>他知道那东西是什么。</p><p>有如双子。<br/>那是被普尔亚改造过的另一块，有通讯功能的，希卡石板。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>近卫费力地往嘴里扒了几口烧肉饭后，终于停了下来。</p><p>力巴尔看到他腕骨周围凸起的血脉轮廓非但未平复，反而被蓝光勾勒得更加明显。</p><p>他甚至有些庆幸近卫终于停了下来。年轻的海利亚人往嘴里塞东西的动作全然机械：他勉强自己将那些食物接二连三地咽下，再勉强自己一刻不停地将手再次伸向那只皇家餐盒。</p><p>力巴尔现在已经完全不想让近卫继续吃饭了。</p><p>他甚至开始后悔自己为什么要去找国王陛下，为什么要让皇家厨师按照回生留下的食谱给近卫做出这一餐。以及为什么他之前竟然会幻想，倘若是回生，哪怕是回生——还有和他曾做过的如出一辙的饭菜香气，或许会令这个沉默寡言地不肯吃饭的家伙愿意进食。</p><p>石板中少年的嘴角动了动。<br/>一抹微笑出现在他脸上。</p><p>那笑容几乎像仅依靠本能便出现一样。他抖着嘴唇，唇形开合几次，仿佛在呼唤一个耳熟能详的名字。</p><p>与此同时，近卫捏着米粒的指尖也在不经意间颤了一下。</p><p>12月的冰冷房间里，他泛白的额头却沾满冷汗。指针滴答声在墙上不停填满新的刻度。慢慢地，近卫的胸膛开始不受控制地一起一伏。他的呼吸声愈发急促，力巴尔看到他用指尖死死攥住那只餐盒。少年细小的喉结飞快地上下耸动，好似当中有什么狰狞的活物就要破体而出。</p><p>他知道他就要吐了——于是他赶忙抓过了那只袋子。</p><p>那只他曾经天真地以为装了勇气罐头的，羽绒袋子。</p><p> </p><p>金发少年终于匆忙丢下了餐盒。<br/>然而他的手没有接过袋子，反而向上攀去，最终用力地——扼住了自己的喉咙。</p><p>他不想吐出来。他仍努力想咽下去。<br/>他想要将那些散发热气、闻起来好吃得不行的烧肉饭吞进肚子里。</p><p>那些曾被那双手做出来过的味道。那些曾美味到让他想趁他的双子不注意而背过身去不顾骑士礼仪偷偷打个饱嗝的料理。<br/>那些曾让他心满意足地批评的浪漫。</p><p>——然而他的身体还是背叛了他。</p><p> </p><p>近卫将刚才吃下的一切一股脑儿地吐进了面前的袋子里。</p><p>他跪在地上，手指发狠地扣着地毯，指甲深深陷进柔软纤维的缝隙——干呕声令力巴尔甚至不敢伸手替少年拍拍他抖动不已的单薄脊背。</p><p>他伏在袋子边不住咳嗽。喉中发出对于一个在外人看来人生一帆风顺、姿态严肃礼仪周正的近卫骑士来说过于难以承受的、断断续续的嘶哑声。</p><p>力巴尔听到几个犹为痛苦的音节。<br/>它们咒语般反复碾过少年的嘴唇。</p><p>笨蛋。<br/>……笨蛋。</p><p> </p><p>房间中突然传出一句微弱得几乎低不可闻的笑声。</p><p>力巴尔的视线不由得越过近卫因咳嗽和干呕而绷得发紧的后背。近卫套的布料清晰勾勒出少年身上那被无法承载而溢出体外的愤怒所凸显出的脊骨轮廓。</p><p>力巴尔目光发直地望向笑声的来源。</p><p>石板里——那段来自几天前的、被循环播放的录像里。<br/>浑身浴血的金发男孩在笑。</p><p>和自己的双子相反，石板里的金发少年轻轻咳嗽一声，用力咽下一口周身的寒冷空气。他努力拉高嘴角，冲着被斜斜捧在自己腿上的石板，扯出一个彼时谁都无能为力捕捉的微笑。</p><p>……嗨。<br/>他顿了顿，对石板笑道。</p><p> </p><p>微弱跳动的电波横跨过12月海拉鲁灰蒙萧索的虚空。</p><p>名为回生的金发少年挣扎着，用残破的袖子蹭去嘴角的残血，随即笑着对石板另一端的主人说。</p><p>……嗨。<br/>是我呀。</p><p>……近卫大人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>